The Random Committee Files
by Scuracyn
Summary: A collection of tales based on what has happened inside of the Random Committee. The following story is about The Random Committee. The committee consists of over 30 people and growing. The Chairwoman of this committee is Birdy, rumored to be the most ins


_Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the special abilities, weapons, or the idea that initially makes these characters. I am only making the storyline and compiling the actions, out of their original content (so don't base these people by what you see here), of the Random Committee into a story._

The following story is about The Random Committee. The committee consists of over 30 people and growing. The Chairwoman of this committee is Birdy, rumored to be the most insane person in the group. The Random Committee's purpose is to be random and have fun at life, but no society is perfect. At the root of all good is evil. Evil, it is the tiny little whispers in one's head that may take a person from random to insane to deadly.

The committee usually gathers in protected places in case an act of insanity does injure someone. These protected zones prevents people from dying, but this has been known to fail in extreme cases.

All of the members of this committee have shadowed pasts, but also seem gifted with special abilities. So what truly has drawn these people together, and what will become of it?

Members of the committee appearing in this chapter:

Navaroas

Masty

Kawaita

Blue

Kyu

Leo

The sun was setting in the park and Navaroas was walking across the grass, his black boots crumpling the blades of grass beneath him as he walked. The sound of his blade, Hika, clinking along his back entered his mind. He smelled in the aromas of fresh baked cupcakes that he was holding in a plastic container. It certainly smelled good to him, even if he could not actually eat them.

He planned on giving these cupcakes to Masty as a sign of forgiveness. Earlier the day before, he and Masty had almost gotten into a small scuffle that one of the higher members of the committee barely stopped. He planned on apologizing seeing that the argument was probably his own fault.

A gentle breeze played across his short black hair and he sighed. He looked around and finally spotted Masty.

Masty was a person about Navaroas' height, they were both brown skinned, and fairly young, but that is where the similarities ended. Masty dressed in blue shirt and jeans with a long sleeve orange shirt underneath. He also wore a headband around his hair and wore glasses. His cat ears twitched in response to the wind.

Navaroas wore black. That's the best way he always knew to put it if someone wished to buy clothing for his. He wore black shirts, pants, boots, socks, and even gloves.

Navaroas waved hello to Masty as he drew nearer and held the container of cupcakes before him.

"I humbly present these cupcakes before you," Navaroas jokingly announced. He half bowed and removed the top off of the cupcakes.

The cupcakes were wrapped in green wrap. The frosting was red and had tiny skull shaped candies on top in celebration of the upcoming Halloween holiday.

Masty smiled. "Hello Varo."

Varo was a nickname that members of the committee used for him.

"Sorry, I just ate, I wouldn't want to ruin my figure." He smiled happily.

Navaroas laughed. "Come on. One won't hurt you my friend. It is my way of saying sorry."

"No, really, I couldn't."

Navaroas stopped laughing. "Seriously, this is the way my people have done things for years. So please just accept the cupcakes."

Masty was still smiling unaware of the tone that Navaroas was taking. "No thanks. Hey look, its Mr. Blue. I think I should go tentacle crazy on him."

Dropping the cupcakes on the ground, Navaroas took a few steps back. The cupcakes spilled out of the container onto the grass, but still remained covered in their wrapping.

"So, you don't accept my apology and you insult the ways of my people?" Navaroas started laughing half nervously.

Masty was half preoccupied with waving at Mr. Blue, but turned back to Navaroas at the sound of his laughter. Still smiling, Masty said, "No, of course I accept your apology. I just don't want the cupcakes."

Now backing even farther away, Navaroas quickly pulled Hika off of his back. Hika was the name of his blade. It was a sword meant to be held in the middle as there was a blade on each end. The blade looked old, but Navaroas knew it would stand up in a fight.

Other members of the committee that had convened in the park now watched on in interest.

"MASTY! Prepare to engage in battle." Navaroas screamed.

The smile on Masty's face disappeared as he knew from past experiences with his friend, that he would not be dissuaded from a fight.

A young red-headed girl in the committee that goes by the name of Kyu heard Navaroas' scream. "A battle you say." She made her way up a small tree and made herself comfortable. I'm gonna make myself popcorn. This should be epic. Would you like to join me Kawa?"

Kawaita, another young girl in the committee, answered quickly. "Sure."

Blue, the young man that Masty was waving to before, simply sat down and watched the fight.

"Prepare to face your end Masty." Navaroas ran forward with his sword close to his body and pulled back in a position ready to thrust forward.

Leo, another young man in the committee, walked next to Blue. "Sorry, but I had some work to do and some annoying stuff. How is everyone?"

Blue answered while not taking his eyes off of the fight. "I'm fine. Masty is fighting Navaroas."

Masty jumped over Navaroas during his charge and his fist seemed to glow as he hit the ground. "Masty…PUNCH," he exclaimed as he hit Navaroas in the back with his fist.

"Oh great!" Leo said as he sat and watched while eating popcorn.

"The force of Masty's punch caused Navaroas to drop his sword and almost fall forward, but he handflips forward twisting in midair so he landed facing Masty. "Now you've ticked me off," he cried. He picked up his sword and started swinging it around him in a rapid motion.

Masty pulled two blades from his belt. In his right hand he held a key shaped blade with a red mushroom hanging on the chain. The other blade was similar except with a green mushroom on the chain. Navaroas did not notice how loosely he was holding onto the blades as Masty charged forward.

Navaroas jumped in the air and loosened the right shoe with the left and started to come down with the force of his body behind his blade and kicks his right shoe at Masty.

Masty is hit by the black boot, but it seems to just glance off. He twirled the blades in his hands and in the blink of an eye there were guns in his hand and the blades laid on the ground. The guns shot blue laser beams into Navaroas' body.

Navaroas, enduring the pain of the lasers, continued down and slashed Masty in the arm with Hika.

"Ow! CAT LAZER!" Masty yelled as lasers left his eyes and flew towards Navaroas at a close range.

Navaroas loosened his left shoe with his bare right foot and fell backwards maintaining what seemed to be minimum damage from the eye lasers and as he fell, he kicked his left shoe into Masty's face.

"Again with the shoes!" Masty pulled out a orange grenade with a star on it from his pocket after dropping the guns. Pulling out the pin, he threw it at Navaroas.

The grenade exploded and Navaroas grimaced as he sustained damage. Seeing his shoes on the ground, he quickly rushed over and forced his feet into them. Breathing heavily he yelled in an almost frantic way, "Boots be recharged bitch!" He then ran forward, slammed his sword into the ground and used it similar to a way a pole vaulter would. The old blade seems to bend but successfully launches Varo into the air where he extends his right leg and aims to kick Masty in the face as he comes down.

Kyu shrugged and said, "I've seen better fights."

Masty looked towards the tree that Kyu sat in and with a powerful punch knocked the tree over slamming it into Navaroas.

Navaroas is thrown back due to the force of the tree and lands on the ground not far from his blade. He got up with little problem, but felt a small pain in his chest. He ran over to the sword and pulled it from the ground in a defensive position as he caught his breath.

Masty abandoned his other weapons and rushed at Navaroas with his right fist glowing, but has to slow down and kneel due to his loss of blood. "Damn," he said under his breath.

Navaroas smiled and pulled his sword arm back and threw the Hika like one would do a boomerang towards Masty.

Masty spotted it coming and rolled out of the way while holding his bleeding arm. "I need to get this healed so I can fight a hundred percent," he growled.

Kyu, undaunted by the fact that Masty had knocked her out of a tree or possibly as a means of forgiveness, surrounded Masty with a green light. "That help Masty?" she asked.

Masty looked at his arm which felt much better, but was still bleeding. "I didn't really want any outside help, but thanks. I still have a wound however it seems. Now…" Masty charged towards Varo.

Navaroas pulled off his left glove. On his middle finger was a ring that looked like a small golden snake curled around his finger. The ring pulsated as if it was trying to leave Varo's hand and the Hika turned around in mid-air to fly at Masty's back in its attempt to return to Navaroas.

Seeing Navaroas pull off his glove Masty asked "What are you doing?" He turned around in time to see the Hika come at him. "Shit!" he exclaimed and he jumped in the air to avoid the blade, but got slightly cut in the legs. He landed on the ground with large wounds in his legs.

The blade didn't seem to lose it speed as it cut Masty and came back towards Varo. He pushed his left hand back in his glove and frantically pulled off his right glove where on the middle finger a ring similar to the other, except silver, was pushing itself farther onto Navaroas' finger.

The Hika slowed down, but not by enough and the blade cut deep into Varo's left arm before landing on the ground beside him.

Masty tried hard to get up and succeeded. Barely able to stand, he walked towards Varo.

Blood ran heavily down his left arm. He made an attempt to put back on his glove and felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm, but managed to get it on anyway. Under his skin, he seemed to glow a light pink. "Almost," he said and he walked forwards letting his left arm limp.

"This fight is not epic. It is sad," Kyu said.

Blue looked towards her.

"It is sad to see your friends getting hurt," Kyu finished.

Masty's fist glowed as he came close to Varo. "Masty…PU--," but he didn't finish because he fell to the ground.

Feeling the blood seeping inside of his glove as he reached Masty, he used his right hand to pick Masty up by his hair. "I can't hit a man while he's down," he said loudly. "Now stand of your own accord so we can finish this!"

Masty stood up with his legs shaking. "Fine…Masty Punch!" He punched Navaroas in the face.

Navaroas is forced back from Masty and lands on the ground. With tears in his eyes, he laughed as the glow under his skin shined outward and surrounded him in a purple light. "Now…it is here! TRAN.." Navaroas' eyesight became blurry as he passed out from pain and intense blood loss.

With his legs shaking, Masty said, "I would prefer it, if we were more random." He stumbled over. "That is what we're supposed to do here.." He flashed a victory sign and fell to the ground passing out.

As soon as the fight ended, a pink squirrel on a blue cloud flew in and said to the remaining conscious members of the committee, "This fight has taken place in a protected zone which means no one can die here." A light covered Varo and Masty and their wound starts a process of rapid healing and within moments they can stand again.

In the now night sky, the moon shone down on the cupcakes still wrapped up that lay on the ground.

Thus, ends an event at the Random Committee. What are Navaroas' ways that caused him to react so violently? What did Masty mean when he said that they were supposed to be random here? And who is the pink squirrel. Questions, do they lead to light and the path that will reveal what the Random Committee is or does it lead to insanity?


End file.
